Eiji's Journey
by OOOKaiser
Summary: Set after the end of Kamen Rider OOO, Eiji continues his journey to find a way to fix Ankh's core medals. A new adventure begins for Eiji as he travels around the world to find a way to return Ankh's core medals back to normal.
1. Beginning of a Journey

Eiji had that dream again. The day when Ankh disappeared after the battle. He woke up, with sweat on him. It had been six months since he left Japan to find a way to fix Ankh's core medal. He took out the core medals and stared at them. He had heard from one of the Kogami Foundation employees that there was an ancient manuscript about the Greeeds in New York. When he went to the source he found that it was a fake manuscript. He put the core medals back in his pockets and got out of the shade, dusting his pants. He pulled out his boxers and went to the water fountain and started washing it. An officer saw and walked towards him he panicked and ran.

"Ah, my boxers aren't dry yet!" He said. He climbed over the fence and dropped some coins on the floor. The officer was following so Eiji had to leave the coins behind. He bumped into a pregnant woman, apologized, and ran off. The officer came out of the alley and went after him.

"Stop right there in the name of the law!"

"Sorry but I can't afford to get caught!" He shouted. Suddenly he tripped on his own feet and fell flat on his face. He felt handcuffs snap onto his wrists and was lifted up from the ground. When he looked up, he saw the police station.

"You have got to be kidding me." The officer brought him into the station and sat him down. He searched his body for anything dangerous but only found a pair of underwear and two quarters on him. Another officer came in and saw what was happening. He was surprised when he saw Eiji handcuffed.

"What are you doing here Eiji?" He asked.

"You know him?" The officer said.

"Yeah he lives on the streets. One time he brought my little kid ice cream when she dropped it. Wait a minute... Eiji were you washing your underwear in the fountain again?"

"Uh...no," he looked away.

"People drink from that fountain." He shook his head. "Tom, let him go."

John gave Eiji a look before he unhooked the handcuffs. "Thanks, officer. See you guys later!" He waved goodbye and left. He came back and took back his underwear and left again. As he walked down the streets people kept away from as though he was a grimy rat. He still smiled as though nothing had happened. He reached into his pocket and felt two quarters.

"I need a job," He thought. He looked around for a hiring sign but there was none in sight. He was walking for hours when finally he saw a sign: Waiter Wanted. He smiled and walked in. A brown tanned man looked at him and said. "What do you want?"

Eiji pointed at the sign. "The sign said you need a waiter." The brown tanned man looked at him from top to bottom then from bottom to top.

"Okay you're good enough." He shook Eiji's hand. "The name's Brian. You'll get paid $4 an hour. You can keep the tips. By the way what's your name?" After he told Brian his name, he was shown where the restroom was and how to take orders he left the room leaving John alone. He looked around the room and saw that the tables were empty.

"For a restaurant this place is pretty empty." He looked across the street and saw another restaurant filled with people.

"Yeah I know. Ever since that restaurant came I lost lots of customers." He gestured him to the wall and showed him old photos of him with customers. They were eating Ramen. He looked very young and happy back then when he looked back at Brian there was a huge difference. Brian looked old and worn out. There was bags under his eyes.

"If this continues I'll lose my restaurant at the end of the month."

"Why?" EIji asked.

"Rent is due at the end of the month. I stalled the owner for a long time but that didn't last. He told me a grand by this month or he's selling the place."

"How long have you had this restaurant?"

"14 years. So what's your story? What brings you to New York?"

Eiji thought about a lead on fixing Ankh's core medal. "It's a long story," he said.

"Try me." He sat down with Eiji. He began to explain what happened over the past year. Brian looked astoinshed as he heard Eiji tell his story.

Brian poured Eiji a cup of tea and for himself.

"Thanks." He sipped a little tea.

"No problem. So all of those things that happened in Japan were true after all."

"Yeah. But that life is over now."

Brian smiled. "Want anything to eat?"

"A bowl of your ramen. I'll help you out while I'm here too."

Brian laughed. "It's a deal but I don't think it's possible to get a whole months rent by today."

"Trust me I'll get it by today. Just leave it to me." He gave a thumbs up to Brian and got some paper to do a brainstorm. "So how do you make your ramen here?" He asked.

"Ramen with vegetables and an over sized kamaboko on top of it," he said.

Okay go prepare lots of ramen and I'll do the rest."

Brian nodded and went into the kitchen. Eiji finished his brainstorm and went outside. An hour later he came back with a costume and with some fliers. Brian came out of the kitchen and saw the costume. "Ah! where did you get that?" He shouted. Then he saw the fliers. "Where did you get that?" He repeated it a few times until John said.

"I got the fliers from a paper shop and for the costume, well I got it from a costume shop. And it only cost $500," Eiji said. Brian looked in disbelief then shouted at him.

"Are you kidding me? My rent is due this month and you wasted 500 bucks on some costume and fliers. Wait... Where did you get the money?" He ran to the cash register and saw it was empty. He clenched his chest. "This - this can't be happening."

Eiji just smiled and patted his shoulder. "You can trust me." He led him to the kitchen and told him to prepare lots of Ramen. Eiji put on the costume and went outside. A couple was looking at him strangely and John handed them a flier it read: Have a delicious ramen with a free drink then he did a little dance. The couple looked at each other.

"Well... it couldn't hurt if we try it," They went into the restaurant. 30 minutes later another couple went in. In just an hour the restaurant was stacked. People had to wait outside since it was full. A couple went out and said. "That was the best ramen I ever had."

Eiji went inside and went into the kitchen. "See, I told you people would come."

Brian gave a pat on Eiji's shoulder. "Thanks. For helping me get enough money for the rent. If there's anything I can get you"

Eiji smiled. "How about a room I can sleep in?"

Brian laughed then realized he was serious. "Are you sure? I mean-"

"It's okay. I have my underwear and some coins and with that check I'll be good for a week or two."

Brian scratched his head. "Okay then. When we close up I'll show you where you'll sleep." After an long day of work, the restaurant closed and Brian showed Eiji his room ate his bowl and was given the room.

The next morning Brian went into the room and found a note with Eiji gone. It said:

_Thanks for the room_

_ -Eiji_

"Wait a minute this paper looks familiar." He looked at his wall and saw a patch of wallpaper was missing. He flipped the paper.

_Sorry about the wall_

"Damn that guy.." he said. But he couldn't help but to smile as he would miss him. "Well, thanks anyway.

Eiji brought a boat ticket to Siberia. Satonaka had called him saying that there was new information about the Core Medals in the desert. He brought out Ankh's broken core medal. "I'll fix you soon Ankh."

* * *

**Hey guys its me again. I decided to work on a side story for Eiji because I've been thinking about this a long time. I'm still working on my Kamen Rider Decade story and since it would be a long time I would finish the story I thought I would write something short. The result was "Eiji's Journey." As soon as I finish this side project I'll get back to working on Decade again. Don't forget to give me a review on this, tell me what you think of it and what I could improve on.**


	2. Scelestus

The three archaeologists finally broke the wall that sealed the tomb of Scelestus. They stepped into the room and stared at each other. "We found him," Hitoe said. She was one of the youngest archaeologists sent by the Kogami Foundation to uncover ruins in Siberia. She took a look around the room. There was hieroglyphics everywhere in the room. Togo, the other archaeologist, sighed with relief. "Finally we can go back to Japan after finding the tomb." The third and oldest archaeologist was the leader of the group. His name was Aguri. He was 60 years old. He had worked for Kogami for a long time. After this expedition he was going to retire and live with his family. He took a look at Scelestus' tomb. There was hieroglyphics on it. It took him a while to translate it but he read it out for the others to hear.

"Whoever unlocks the seal on the tomb, will gain great power. But will pay the price for gaining it," he read. Aguri scoffed. "That's one of the worse warnings I ever heard of. Come on you guys, let the lifting crew handle the tomb. Let's go take a break."

Hitoe and Togo nodded and they walked out of the tomb. Togo couldn't help but to stare back at the tomb as he was walking. "What if it was true?" He thought. "The price to pay for power couldn't be that bad. Could it?"

As they stepped outside of the ruins, Hitoe remembered that a man was coming to the camp today. "I think his name was Eiji Hino." She said to the others.

"When is he arriving? I'll go pick him up," Aguri asked.

She checked her watch and screamed. "We were suppose to pick him up about 2 hours ago!"

Aguri scowled and ran to his car. "I hope he's not mad." He drove off into the road, hoping to get Eiji. A few minutes later a chicken truck came in. A young man got out of the car and thanked the driver. Hitoe and Togo walked up to him. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Weren't you guys expecting me?" The young man scratched his head.

"Could it be? You're Eiji Hino?!" Togo said, grabbing the man's shoulder.

Eiji nodded his head and Togo started laughing. Eiji looked at Hitoe but she shrugged her head. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"It's just that Aguri is going to be pissed off when he doesn't find you there," He laughed. He continued to laugh as he called Aguri. "Yeah he's here. Yeah you can come back now. Alright I'll see you here." He hung up his cellphone and put it in his pockets. "Aguri is coming back. He won't be here until night time."

"Why is that?" Eiji said.

"He's angry that he drove all the way to the airport for nothing," He smiled. "Come. I'll show you to your tent." Eiji followed Togo and Hitoe. He passed many archaeologists along the way. They were working on some stone tablets with Hieroglyphics on it.

"Hey Togo what are they translating on the tablets?" Eiji asked.

He continued to walk as he spoke to Eiji. "They're translating the life of Scelestus when he was alive." He held out his hand to stop Eiji from speaking. "Scelestus was an alchemist who was trying to create core medals to rule the world. He had a plan. He would use the core medals and place it in himself."

"Then what happened?"

"He became a Greeed. He started a war using his Greeed powers. And he was winning. Until.."

"Until?" Eiji asked.

"The King had forced Scelestus's students to create Core medals for himself. After creating the Core medals four Greeeds appeared from them. You know them as Ankh, Mezool, Gamel, and Uva. The King had managed to steal three Core medals before they formed into Greeeds. The only problem was how would he use them. If he placed them inside himself he would become a monster." They arrived at Eiji's tent. Togo ushered him inside and he continued his story. "Then one of the alchemists had an idea. They would create a belt buckle to control the Core medals power. And so they did. After creating it they gave the belt buckle to the King."

"How did they make it?" Eiji asked. He unpacked his boxers into the drawers.

"They killed one of the alchemist by sealing his soul into a stone slab. You may know the alchemist as well too."

"Don't tell me.. it was Gara?!" He said. Gara was an alchemist that wanted to take over the world by using the Core medals. But thanks to the Greeeds help he had destroyed him.

"Yep. And so they had a test run with it. On the battlefield. The King single handedly defeated Scelestus. Of course he couldn't be stopped that easily so they sealed him in a tomb and tossed him into a cave. And this is the digsite that found it." Togo finished talking and looked at Hitoe. "We should be going now. It's almost night time."

Eiji nodded and waved them goodbye. He took out Ankh's Core medals and looked at them. "I hope there's something good here." He shoved them into his pants and went to bed. When everyone was asleep, Togo sneaked into the main tent where the tomb was. "I must have that power." He tried moving the tomb but it wouldn't budge. "Damn it. Why won't you open!" He said under his breath. Then he heard a voice in his head.

"_**Do you really want my power?**_"

"Yes. Yes I do. I want women, power, everything in this world!" Togo shouted. "For so long my life has been bland. Now with this power I will gain my life will be wonderful."

"_**Interesting. You will make a good vessel.**_"

"What did you say?"

Dark smoke came out of the tomb as it cracked open. It surrounded Togo and entered his body. He collapsed onto the floor and started convulsing. He finally stopped and stood up. He opened his eyes and smiled. **_ "This is the end of an era. The new era shall be mine. It will be called the era of Scelestus."_**

* * *

**Sorry for not posting this up. I was busy with college and work so I barely had time to work on it. There's not much to say about this side project I'm doing. But expect a surprising ending by the end of this project. Enjoy my work and give a review. Good night everyone.**


End file.
